Lily and James
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: i know the title and the summary suck, but i'm pretty sure the story doesnt!


**Hi guys! I thought of this baby while looking at some pics. It is a bit cliché, perhaps, but it's good, old fashioned fluff! Enjoy! And review! **

**The Queen of Mischief**

**Chapter 1**

_Set in fifth year._

Lily walked down the corridor with books piled so high in her hands that she couldn't see where she was going.

So she stumbled, unsurprisingly, and fell over someone.

Her books slipped from her hands.

She quickly clambered off the person and started picking up her books, muttering a quick apology.

The person whom she had fallen over was a boy.

Not just _any _boy; James Potter.

He helped her to pick up her books while brushing off the apology.

"I haven't seen you around here." He said casually.

She froze; realizing who it was and looked at him with such hostility in her eyes that anyone would've wilted on the spot.

"I've always been here, Potter, you just never noticed cos you were too busy hanging out with your _fan club. _And I don't _need _help from you!" she said, snatching her books from the hands of a very bewildered Potter.

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently.

"You existed." She said plainly, before stalking off.

Just behind James stood Remus, who was watching all this with an amused expression on his face.

She spotted him and smiled. "Hi, Remus, how's it going?"

"What??!" cried James. "She says 'hi' to you and not to _me, _god's gift to women?"

Sirius patted James on the back sympathetically. "Tough luck, mate."

"But why was she nice to you and not to me?" demanded James.

"Um, Lily has been my friend since we were six." Said Remus.

"What!? She's _hot!_ Why didn't you tell us!?" asked Sirius.

"Ditto, minus the hot part, cos, don't get me wrong, she is hot, but I wouldn't want to get to know a person just for her looks."

"You have crossed over to the dark side. Stay away." (Sirius, who else?)

"She dislikes you, because, well, I really don't know. Go and ask her." Said Remus.

James nodded and they walked off, forgetting the whole incident.

Well, Remus and Sirius forgot the whole incident.

James remembered.

Over the next few days, James desperately tried to get Lily's attention by sending her flowers, chocolate, cards, and many other things, but to no avail.

So, time passed.

James developed a mad crush on Lily.

Lily developed a growing grudge against James.

In their seventh year, to James's delight and Lily's misfortune, they became head boy and girl respectively.

One day, James entered the Head Dorm to find Lily sitting on one of the sofas, reading a book.

He sat on the sofa in front of her (he knew she wouldn't like it if he sat next to her) and said "Hiya, Lily!" in a cheerful, bright, full-of-hope voice.

She raised her eyebrows at him and said "What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing at all, Lily dearest."

"Uh-huh."

Secretly, Lily was thankful that James hadn't sat next to her, because if he had, she wasn't sure if she'd have been able to talk so coolly, while inhaling his deep James-ey smell.

"I just wanted to ask why you hate me so much." He was smiling, but his eyes were serious.

"Um, okay."

His smile vanished. "I'm serious, Lily. Why do you hate me so much?"

She didn't know what to say. "I-I guess, it's because you're so arrogant. You think you're better than the rest of us. You tease non-Gryffindors, non-Gryffindors namely being Severus. You don't like people for who they are, just how they look. You have a fan_-club, _for heaven's sake."

The comments were becoming more and more difficult to name, because, Lily secretly admitted to herself, he didn't _have _so many flaws.

James just sat there, taking it all in.

"But, I haven't teased Sna-Severus, since I met you. And I don't like people for how they look, but for who they are inside. You might think I like you only because of your looks, but aside from being beautiful, you have a great personality. You're lucky."

Lily was speechless. "You-you think I'm _pretty_?"

He shook his head seriously. "No, you're not just pretty; you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and you have a bad temper, and you hate it when people bother you while you're finishing your assignments, and you think separating the students of Hogwarts into four houses was a stupid idea, and you spend most of your time reading or drawing. You draw well, if I might add."

"W-w-what? H-h-how do you know all this stuff about me? Have you been _stalking _me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not a compete airhead, you know. I'm more observant than you think."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

Finally, se picked up her book and walked into her room.

James called out after her. "I'm sorry!", but she ignored it.

Once in her room, the tears started falling.

How did he _know _all this about her?

He didn't seem like the type to stalk, yet he had only known her a few days. It wasn't _normal. _

Could he want to be her friend so badly?

No, why would he?

She wasn't popular.

Or particularly pretty, but James thought differently.

She fell asleep, thinking about it.

The next morning, she woke up to see her room covered with flowers.

Bouquets of roses and many other pretty flowers. And right beside her bed was a white lily with a little tag on it.

She couldn't help but smile when she read the tag.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I am sorry if I upset you by telling you everything about yourself yesterday. I did not mean to. Please forgive me!_

_Yours truly,_

_Prongs_

Right beside the word 'prongs' was a drawing(sick figure style!) of a small stag.

She covered her smile.

This was so sweet of him!

She cut the stem of the lily and put it in her hair, before slipping on a red turtleneck and black pants.

Just as she was about to walk out of the dorm and down the corridor, something grabbed her arm.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it was James.

"Hallo, Lily! You're looking lovely, as always." He said.

She blushed and said "Thanks for the flowers," before kissing his cheek and walking off.

He touched his hand there as though she had slapped him instead of kissing him.

He slipped her these secret smiles during lessons, which always made her blush.

That very night, James knocked on Lily's door, and when she opened it, he kissed her lips.

They broke off, breathless.

"What was that, James?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that I liked it."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

She learnt that James tasted much better than he smelt.

"Me too," she breathed into his neck.

.THE END.


End file.
